Bulls Eyes
Britt Allcroft and David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=4 |series_no=4.21 |number=99 |sts_episode=Missing Whistles |released= * 13th November 1995 * 20th May 1996 * 7th October 1996 * 23rd April 1998 * 12th February 1998 * 3rd August 2009 |previous=Toad Stands By |next=Thomas and the Special Letter}} Bulls Eyes is the twenty-first episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. Plot Toby's cowcatchers and sideplates are designed to prevent animals from getting hurt if they stray onto the line, but Daisy thinks they look ridiculous and believes that Toby is simply afraid of getting hurt himself. She tells Toby that any animal, even something as big as a bull, will always run away if she toots her horn and looks them in the eye, despite Toby's insistence that they will not. Later that day, Daisy is asked by a policeman to guide a stray bull back to his farmer. She sets off, eager to prove to Toby that she can handle bulls, despite the fact she has never actually encountered one before. Although not really very fierce, Champion the bull had been cross that morning, which resulted in him jumping the fence and sliding down the valley onto the line. Just as he begins to eat the nearby grass, Daisy arrives and toots for him to move. Despite several attempts, Champion ignores her and continues eating. Eventually, he notices Daisy and advances curiously towards her. Daisy becomes unnerved, as the bull is not running away as she expected him to and despite her driver's insistence that Champion is harmless, worries that she might be hurt, although she tries to hide this. Champion then sniffs at Daisy. This proves to be the last straw as Daisy retreats back to the station. Toby soon learns about what happened and after reminding a now silent and embarrassed Daisy that a bull should always run away according to her, goes to shoo Champion away himself. Although Toby's bell and whistle prove ineffective against the still-grazing bull, he eventually retreats after Toby blows steam at him and reunites with the farmer further down the line. Later that evening, some boys at a station tease a very exhausted Daisy with some "Bulls Eyes" sweets. Annoyed, Daisy shrugs off the joke and leaves to the privacy of her shed. Characters * Toby * Daisy * The Dryaw Policeman * One Little Boy * The Rest of the Little Boys * James * Percy * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole Locations * Elsbridge * Toryreck * Toryreck Shed * Castellated Tunnel Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the fourth series and the 100th episode of the show. This is because, following the narrow gauge episodes and the Stepney episodes, the standard gauge episodes of the fourth series, except for the finale, were produced in the order that they were told in the Railway Series. * The US narration was never released on DVD, even after the VHS was discontinued. A clip from the episode was shown on Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook bonus feature on New Friends for Thomas, Henry and the Elephant and Engine Friends DVDs. The full episode was finally released for digital download on Amazon in 2016. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry's Centenary. * The sweets appear to be black and white beads. * This episode marks the last of a few things for Daisy: ** Her last appearance until the special Calling All Engines! ** Her last speaking role until the special Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Her last appearance in an episode until the nineteenth series episode, Thomas the Babysitter. ** Her last episode as a main character until the twentieth series episode, Ryan and Daisy. ** Her last speaking role in the model series. * This marks the first time Toby's whistle is heard. It is Percy's in low pitch. * Daisy has a different horn sound. * This marks the only appearance of the Castellated Tunnel in the television series to date. Goofs * In the Hindi narration, Michael Angelis is credited as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. * After James puffs past Toby with coaches, the camera cuts to Daisy for about five seconds and then cuts back to Toby, but James is nowhere to be seen. * Daisy's left eye is slightly off after she passes the level crossing. * When the policeman warns Daisy about Champion, the guard does not have a mouth. * When Champion looks around, a small box can be seen at the entrance of the tunnel. * Daisy's eye-mechanism is visible in several shots: ** After the policeman tells Daisy about Champion. ** When Champion sniffs at her. * After Daisy says "Keep your old bull's eyes!" she turns at the points, but in the shot after that, she is turning again. * During the opening scenes at Elsbridge, Daisy has a Co-Bo wheel arrangement (thought to be BoCo's chassis). * When Toby meets Daisy in her shed, her face is falling off. * When Toby comes out of the tunnel, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Daisy * Magazine Stories - Daisy and the Bull In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Story and Song Collection * The Complete Series 4 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories * Story and Song Collection US * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 WAL * Help and 15 other stories JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.2 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * I Will Not Loose to the Diesel KOR * For the Story of Determination PHL * Thomas and Friends Collection * Thomas and the Special Letter (Philippine DVD) NOR * On New Adventures DK * The Brave Engine and Other Stories GER * Thomas Animal Adventure SVN * James and the Problems with Trees SWE * The Engine and the Gremlins UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels * Thomas and the Special Letter (Dutch DVD) ITA * Here Comes the Queen GR * Adventures at the Railway Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) MYS * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Adventures THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 15 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 }} es:Mírame a los Ojos he:עיני פרים ja:デイジーとおうしのめだま pl:Bycze Oczy ru:Глаза быка Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video